finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Artemicion
.]] '''Artemicion' (アルテミシオン, Arutemishion) is the name of a recurring moogle in the Final Fantasy series. He is identified by his striped purple fur, though the origin of these stripes often differ between being natural fur color, or fur dyeing. __TOC__ Appearances ]] ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX he is a non-playable character. He is in charge of the Mognet mail delivery syndicate. He relies on Zidane and his friends to deliver mail after he uses Mognet Central's supply of Superslick to oil his fur, depleting it and causing the machinery to break down. Artemicion is one of the large cast of moogles in Final Fantasy IX. Though his presence throughout the game is not a major plot point, it is a source of comic relief. Artemicion is known for his disastrous encounters with fur dye, as the casual viewer can tell from his mottled purple fur color. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles he appears as a member of the Striped Brigands, a group of thieves mostly made up of Selkies. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, he runs a shop in Rebena Te Ra that sells pocket and pouch upgrades for magicite, Potions, and Ethers. In Story Mode he also appears in a few dungeons accompanied by three moogles. These are dungeons that the party can't exit, so Artemicion and the three moogles sell them items. At some point he resided in Rela Cyel before its destruction and knew Alhanalem from then. When the party visit Rela Cyel Past, he can be seen with the three moogles stealing items from Rela Cyel before its destruction. He is sometimes gone from his shop and leaves it in the hands of other more lazy moogles. He eventually returns to run his shop in Multi-Player Mode. with the Creatures Head and Creatures Suit equipped.]] Also, when the character Gnash or any Selkie is equipped with the Creatures Head and the Creatures Suit, it resembles Artemicion. Gnash also makes several references to the Striped Brigands throughout the game. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Artemicion appears once more ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, in front of the library in Town, along with the Pavlov armor-clad Lilty, Elen Dok, that is his partner. He is a self-proclaimed fashion expert, and allows the player to change his or her hair color (unless he or she is a Yuke). After defeating Larkeicus in the library, his location changes from outside the library, to on the roof of one of the stores in the main area of the town. A citizen nearby suspects he moved because he was in the way at the library, and that he wouldn't get any complaints here, although it "isn't exactly the best place to do business". ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Artemicion appears in ''The Crystal Bearers at Costa Faguita, also sporting a Striped Apple design on his pom-pom, a reference to the Striped Brigands. Afterward, he can be found in various random locations throughout the game, and will drop Gil if you speak with him. He will ask you not to tell anyone of his location, as he's a wanted criminal said to be linked with 188 crimes. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Artemicion isn't physically shown but a moogle shop is named after him in Space Paranoids. Etymology "Artemicion" is most likely a mistranliteration of " ", the Greek name for the Temple of Artemis. es:Artemito Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX